


Suggestions

by Tangledfangirl



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledfangirl/pseuds/Tangledfangirl
Comments: 7





	Suggestions

Hello, everyone!

I was just thinking that it's been a while since I've posted anything and I wanted to let you all know that I am working on a short multi-chapter fic right about now that should be finished in a couple of weeks. While I write that, does anyone has any ideas for one-shots I could write? I have a couple of ideas myself but would love to know if you have any suggestions. 

Just comment with ideas. I can't promise I'll do all of them but I would LOVE to see the type of fics you would like to read! Hope you all are doing well!


End file.
